Garth X Dean
by MissDomesticFluff
Summary: Garth had thought he made his feelings for Dean pretty obvious. This is just a fluffy story about how Garth and Dean like eachother but don't know how to say it. Since there aren't any Garth X Dean stories that aren't just Dean and Garth getting super drunk and groping each other, here's a nice romantic story of adorableness!
1. Base of Operations

The small hunter just didn't understand. Maybe Dean just thought he was weird. Garth had thought he made it pretty obvious that he liked Dean. With all the hugs and showing off, he made himself pretty clear. Maybe Dean didn't swing that way. At that moment of deep thought, Garth's phone began to ring. He peered at the bright blue light in his darkened hotel room. "Dean 3" the screen read. A case? At this hour? Garth glanced at the clock. 2 am. Garth sighed and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Garth, listen, uh, some of the guys are, uh, having this thing to, uh, I dunno, Sam thought you should come see our place." Dean seemed more comfortable once he had stopped saying lines he had probably been fed. "Y'know it's a pretty cool base of operations! So, uh, what d'you say?"

Garth was a little surprised. Dean had never called him before to just hang out. Actually Dean had never called him. They always just seemed to run into each other. "Uh, sure. Where is it?"

Garth looked at the rusty door leading somewhere underground. It was just the next day. Garth was so excited to see the Winchesters again that he went straight to his car after Dean's phone call. He knocked on the old metal door, which made a large, gong-like sound. The door swung open almost immediately. Dean looked quite excited. He quickly realized his mistake though, cleared his throat, and regained his cool exterior. Garth took all his strength to not fling himself over the muscular hunter.

"Hey." Dean said as gravely as he could make it.

"Hey." Replied Garth. He was grinning despite his efforts to seem as tough as the Winchester boys. He walked down a couple steps and gave Dean a hug. Dean reciprocated with a few pats to Garth's back. Dean held Garth at arms distance.

He smiled. "Come see the bat cave." Garth could see that Dean was giddy. He half skipped down the flight of stairs to the balcony looking over the many bookcases and tables. He gestured sarcastically towards his Jesus-haired brother standing in front of a table. When he saw Garth he waved with both arms.

"Hey! Welcome to the men of letters' base of operations!" Sam yelled from 10 feet below. Garth followed Dean down the metal staircase. Garth smiled and waved politely. The Winchesters arranged themselves, Dean slightly ahead of his younger brother. Garth had noticed they fell into this pattern most of the time. When walking, or presenting their fake badges, even when running towards something. Garth knew Sam could probably outrun his smaller brother, but fell behind anyway. "So, uh, what d'you think of the place?"

"Yeah! It's awesome! How'd you get these digs?" Garth exclaimed.

"Apparently there's even MORE stuff in our blood. How many's that now?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well our mom's side was hunters, and Dad's was men of letters, Oh, and I've got some demon blood-" Sam was cut off by a glare from his brother. Sam coughed and finished off with "So, yeah." sheepishly.

"Um, cool." Garth stared at his feet for a moment. When he looked up Dean's head snapped towards the ceiling while Sam gazed off towards a desk.

"So, uh, I'll go make some drinks for us then!" Sam sprinted off to the kitchen. Dean glared at him once more.

"Um, you wanna sit down?" Dean said not looking Garth in the eye. Garth nodded and Dean pulled out a chair for him. Garth had a feeling that Dean was new at this. He suspected Dean only knew how to pamper a girl so he could get a night with her. Romance didn't seem like Dean's kind of thing. Dean was looking at the table. Garth was staring into his spiked up, dirty blonde hair. He giggled a little.

"What?" Dean bolted upright. His face was pink with embarrassment.

"Nothing." Garth smirked.


	2. Cas and the Puppy

Castiel had one simple question. That was it. He didn't expect to spend the whole night with the Winchesters and a mystery hunter. Cas had found a german shepard puppy on the side of a rainy street in New York. Castiel found New York one of the best places for people watching. That small, shivering puppy was curled up in a damp cardboard box. "Please take me home" was written in running letters on a flap of the box. Castiel couldn't resist.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said drenched in rain, holding an equally as drenched puppy in his arms. When he had arrived at the base there was a strange, scrangly, man sitting across from Dean, both were slightly pink. "Dean, I found this puppy and we should keep him." Cas held the dog at arm's length, waking it up. It looked around, confused.

"Cas!" Dean seemed strangely relieved. He rushed over to the dripping angel and flung his arm around his shoulders. He quickly removed his arm when he felt the rain soak through his sleeve. "Uh, why do you have a dog?" He hastened Cas' response.

"Um, I just told you Dean." Castiel looked around for any social cues that would get him out of the current situation. He saw a small man staring at his new canine companion, Dean eager with a hint of mortified, and no Moose in sight. "May we keep this dog?" He held the puzzled puppy up to Dean's face, hoping that the small animal would snap him in to reality again.

"Um, yeah, sure. Listen! This is Garth! My, uh, friend! Yeah." Dean was definitely uneasy. Castiel put Dean's symptoms through all tests of illness he could think of. What if it was... oh.

"OH." Cas gasped after about ten seconds of silence. He smiled in a way he found friendly. Apparently Garth did not. He turned and gave Dean an exaggerated wink and thumbs up then strode into the kitchen to talk to Sam.


	3. I Can't Be!

Dean was holding a shivering puppy in his arms. He set it down slowly. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the small dog. He walked back over to Garth.

"Um, that was Cas." He shrugged. "Yeah, uh, he's a weird little guy."

Garth smiled. "He did bring you a puppy out of the blue."

"Y-yeah." Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Do you want to hold it?" Garth nodded enthusiastically. "Sorry if he's a little wet."

"It's fine." Dean watched Garth curl over the puppy. He stroked it and whispered a tune. The puppy soon was nodding off to sleep.

"Is that... Carry on My Wayward Son?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Garth whispered trying not to wake up the now sleeping German shepard. Garth was still running one hand along the puppy, staring intently at its cute face. Dean still felt that weird feeling he got around Garth. He had thought he was just weirded out by him, and invited Garth over to get rid of it. But the more Dean stared into his blue eyes, the more it got worse. It was really bad right then. Dean felt his face get warmer. Was he... blushing?

"Crap." Dean thought "Oh, nonononononONONONONO!" He turned and walked further into the library. He was glad Garth was so immersed in the puppy. He kept repeating "no" in his head. He threw his back against a wall and slid down it. "I can't be." He had realized where he had felt this feeling before. He had felt this way when ever he saw Lisa. He couldn't be. He wasn't! He gave up. "I-i'm... I LIKE Garth? This can't be happening." Dean thought. He took a deep breath. Now that he had realized, there was no going back. He stood up and walked back over to Garth and the puppy.


	4. Meanwhile, in the Kitchen

Sam was squealing like an excited school girl. He knew it! The only problem was he didn't know if Dean knew it. He paused. He could hear a third voice in the library. Was that... Cas? His suspicions were quickly confirmed when Castiel walked into the kitchen beaming.

"Is he?" Sam quickly asked.

"Yeah!" Cas replied. The both of them locked hands and giddily twirled and squeal. They quickly realized what they were doing. Sam coughed while Cas looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "So, uh, Dean and Garth." he said with a stern face.

"I know right?! I knew as soon as Dean said I would grow to like him. It's like I'M his father figure and he was presenting his prom date to me!" Sam beamed.

"I just figured it out like two minutes ago. I thought Dean was sick, but the I saw him look at Garth and" Cas made an inhuman noise. "The only thing is, does Dean know? I know Garth does, but what are we going to do about your brother?" Cas tilted his head.

"We'll just have to make the mood a little more romantic." Sam gave a twisted grin and tapped his fingertips together.

Castiel held a lit candle. He stared into the flame. Sam had two glasses of red wine. He nodded at Cas and they headed into the library. They caught Dean striding over to the table where Garth sat, puppy in lap. Sam placed the wine glasses on either side of the table. Garth had just noticed the commotion. Sam didn't expect Dean to look so disappointed, or was that just embarrassment? Sam watched Cas carefully place the candle exactly in the middle of the table. Sam watched Dean's face closely. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He pulled out the chair across from Garth and smirked. Sam did a silent dance of victory behind Garth.


	5. Doubt

Garth was very confused. Why were there candles? Was he really that easy to read? He placed the curled up puppy on the floor. Garth looked at Dean. He was looking at the table again. Even so he could tell Dean was smirking. He watched the rising and falling of Dean's back. He gulped. He wasn't good enough for Dean! What was he thinking! Him, a scrawny Tennessean who failed at almost every job he tried, with Dean? The muscular, attractive, dirty-blonde, incredibly strong... there he went again. Even if Dean reciprocated his feelings, what if he was a horrible person? And his brother! He was so rude! Making fun of him, and even getting the emotionless, trench-coated man to carry things for him. Garth felt himself tearing up. He shook his head vigorously trying to rid himself of such negative thoughts. It wasn't working.

He stood up, his face hot with tears. "Sorry, one minute." He managed to spit out before rushing up the metal staircase to the bunker's entrance. Garth panted. He gripped his hair and slid to the floor. He buried face in his knees and began to sob. Moments later he heard the clanging of footsteps approaching him. Here it came, all his fears, all the reasons he was crying. He was sure that Dean just going to laugh at how scared and miserable he felt. The footsteps stopped. Garth buried his face deeper into his knees, whimpering. He prepared himself for the judging eyes of the stronger hunter.

For the longest time nothing happened. The curiosity ate at Garth. He sniffled. Just a glance, to make sure he's there, he thought. He slowly peered through his knees. What he saw was nothing like what he expected. Dean's face was horrified. Garth tilted his head up, confused. He cheeks were wet with tears. Dean's fear turned to sympathy. He kneeled next to Garth. Dean placed one one his large hands on Garth's head. He ruffled Garth's hair. Garth wiped his eyes and smiled weakly at Dean. Dean smiled back and then sat next to him.

"So, uh..." Dean rubbed his neck and blushed "Are you okay? Why were you crying?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine. I just, y'know, over think things. What if this, What if that."

"Is this about Sam? I know he's a complete idiot, but really, him and Cas were just trying to help. They might've got the wrong idea about us, y'know?" Dean punched Garth's arm and laughed uncomfortably.

Garth couldn't take it anymore. His eyes began to mist up again and he flung himself Dean. He sobbed into his shoulder. Dean hugged him back, this time for real. It was nice. Garth was still trying to be as platonic as possible. This was made difficult when Dean pulled his head into his chest. He sat in a cocoon of warmth and Dean-smell. He smelled like motor oil and leather.

"Okay, Dean." Garth pulled his head from the warmth of Dean. "I wasn't crying just because Sam's a moron. I was... worried. That I wasn't good enough. For you. 'C-cause I... um... I-"

Garth was interrupted by the smashing of lips into his. They belonged to Dean. Garth's heart doubled in speed. He was in shock. He couldn't process what was happening. Dean pulled away. His entire face was bright red. He stared at the floor. Garth sat agasp. What just happened? Does this mean that Dean... WHAT?!

"I LOVE YOU!" Dean yelled at Garth who still was speechless. Garth smiled. He was tearing up again but this time for a different reason. A better reason.

"I love you too, Dean"


End file.
